Nex Umbra Inter Victus
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Third Book in my Bones Series.  BB.  Booth and Bones are going undercover, but first, they need to get to know each other.  Read other two fics first.  ficlets as well.  Enjoy the evilness that is my mind.  Mwahha.
1. Football?

Nex umbra inter victus

Disclaimer: I don't know Bones

A/N: This is the third in my Bones Series

A/N2: This does not follow all of S2, (Jack never proposed and Sully never left like he did)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter One: Football?**

Temperance woke up early Saturday morning, her eyes scrunched closed in an effort to block the inordinate amount of light streaming in through her open curtains. It took a few minutes for her to register the fact that when she had gone to bed last night, the curtains had been drawn, and she certainly hadn't had a piece of paper taped to her forehead.

She bolted upright, her muscles screaming in protest of the sudden motion. Swinging her bare feet onto the wood floor, she made her way unsteadily to the bathroom. She leaned in to the mirror and squinted at the folded piece of paper stuck to her face. She rubbed blurry eyes in an attempt to clear them; at no point did it occur to the scientist to remove the document instead of trying to use a mirror to read it.

"Marco," that was all the outside said, and that was all that the anthropologist needed to know.

"Russ," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Tempe took no time in tearing the note off her skin and unfolding the letter. She licked her lips and took a deep breathe.

_Tempe,_

_I miss you, and thank you for what you did for Dad and me. Letting him go was really nice, I know he won't say it, but Booth's a stand up guy. Don't get yourself in a mess. I heard you were dating some guy named Sullivan, an FBI agent. Dad looked him up, I know you may not want to know this stuff, but he's not a good guy. Apparently he was forced to go to AA meetings and was suspended a year ago for harassing a young woman he believed to be involved in a case._

_Don't hate me Tempe, Dad and I'll be around. He came with tonight. We both thought you looked really beautiful. I don't know what else I can say, oh, when Dad read your book, he blushed like a sailor swears. Guess he didn't know that his little girl wrote porno for a living. Just kidding…well not about Dad…about the porno thing. I liked it, and when am I going to get a book dedicated to me? Booth got one. Where's the character based on me…Booth has one!_

_Love,_

_Your brother Russ_

_P.S. Dad didn't see me tape this note to your head, he left me alone with you for a second while he went out the window, he thought I was going to leave it on your nightstand._

_P.P.S. What else are big brothers for?_

Temperance had been so wrapped up in the letter that she didn't hear the phone ring, or the answering machine pick up. When she set the letter down, she was slightly confused, and maybe just a little embarrassed that her father had read her book. In her defense, she had never expected him to ever read her writing; she had really never had any hope that he was still alive.

Tempe went into the kitchen and on the table was a small box and leather bound journal sitting at her spot. Inside was a small note from her father, telling her he had been meaning to give her the journal and the necklaces to her since she was 16. The journal was blank beside the note, the box was black velvet, it was antique looking, and when she opened it, she found the prettiest diamond necklaces, a mix between classic, and vintage (pictures for all items:

Not allowing herself the time to think and process these sentimental gifts, she went about her morning routine. Start the coffee maker and check the messages, there were a few from museums, one from a college that wanted her to do a lecture, and three from Angela. Okay, there were eight from her, but she had made Hodgins and Zack call five times, but you could hear her telling them what to say. The last message made her smile.

"Yo, Bones! Up and at 'em Adam Ant, we got work to do. Body behind a restaurant, I'm having the bones brought to the lab. Should be pretty easy, just need an id and a cause of death. I don't have Parker tomorrow, so I thought that maybe I could cook you dinner. Anyway, get moving Tempe, I'm sure you have a dozen messages from our resident gossiper, wouldn't want to make her wait. I'll be at the lab in an hour. Bye-bye Bones."

Bones rolled her eyes, poor Angela would be disappointed, if she didn't get some dirt. Shoving the presents into her bag, and quickly showering, and changing into a pair of jeans and a camisole, she grabbed her coffee and ran out of the door. She made it all the way to the car before she remembered that she hadn't locked the door. Sighing, she went back upstairs and locked the door, wondering if she would ever make it to the lab if she kept being so scatter brained.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stalking into the lab, Dr. Brennan smiled briefly at the guard as she swiped her card over the scanner; she heard the tone signaling her acceptance. Replacing her badge, she moved up the steps to the platform, it was free of any people. It was a quarter to six after all; she checked her work e-mail and then looked at her chart of bones she needed to work through this week.

Temperance cleaned the examination table off and set up her tools, everything in the write order, she left the main floor and took the elevator down two floors, it was dark and dank. Brennan glanced at the file folder in her hand; she had realized that one of the set of bones in limbo was recognizable. They had gotten an inquiry three years before about a young man whose body had gone missing from a funeral home, he had been military. Finding the right drawer, she slid the John Doe card from the name plate and replaced it with the one bearing the name, Michael John DuGray.

Her smile glowed with satisfaction, and she returned to the platform, sitting back down at the computer, she logged onto her dating profile and typed in an excuse. True she didn't use it much anymore, she had been in a relationship, but she still got on from time to time. She changed her away message, which now explained that she would be out of the country for an undetermined amount of time. The last thing she did was print off all the pictures that Booth had ever e-mailed her of Parker. Putting them in a crisp manila folder, she slid it into the carryall case she took with her everywhere. She hid it between the gruesome photos she used as examples, and the dry summaries of the day's work.

The clock told the woman that her partner would be there very soon, she slid on her standard blue lab coat and adjusted her ponytail. Once her appearance was pleasing, she retrieved the new forms that she would have to fill out, sliding the stack onto a clipboard, the good doctor looked over the files that Booth had forwarded to her at the Jeffersonian. She inspected the crime scene photographs, and the inventory list of what was found at the site.

"Bones?" her name being called made her jump, she bit her tongue to keep from reaming Booth out.

She took a slow, steady breath and swiveled around on her chair, "Yes?"

Booth had been walking below the platform right in front of the computer and he spun at the sound of her voice, she allowed herself one smirk before schooling her features into indifference, "Alright, I've got two guys bringing in the bones. Ready to rumble?"

Tempe straightened and stood up, "I don't know what that means."

Booth closed his eyes and smiled softly, it didn't surprise him that she didn't know, "It's just something that they say before boxing or wrestling matches."

Bones looked thoughtful, "I don't remember them saying that when you boxed. Are there rules for when they say it?"

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, "Forget it Bones, I'll teach you later. Do you know anything about football?"

"You think the victim might have been a football player?"

Booth couldn't help but grin, "One track mind that woman," he muttered to himself before turning back to his partner, "no, now answer the question."

She glanced behind her as the two FBI boys set a bag on the table, "I know a bit, Russ used to play when he was in high school. He taught me how to play when I was twelve, and I helped him practice with my father."

She turned around and started to unzip the body bag, she didn't hear Seeley's pleased snicker, or see his hands rubbing gleefully together. She glanced over the body quickly, "Male, 19-25, Caucasian, dead for approximately two months, I'll need Jack to confirm, but the bugs present now are consistent with that time frame. Fractures in the left humerus, the metacarpals are at best chipped, at worst, chunks are missing. The side of the skull has fissures, and the back. The back has a whole the size of a quarter missing, it's like someone had extremely good luck and hit just the rights way."

Her eyes were dark with anger and sadness, Booth had come to stand beside her, "What's the prognosis, Doc?"

She licked her lips and frowned, "He was beaten to the ground, probably by someone he knew and trusted, he tried to shield himself with his left arm. Whoever did this got a good hit to the side of his head which in all likelihood made him black out, he wasn't conscious when he was killed. You're looking for a rod of metal, maybe steel, thin, that would explain his injuries. This wasn't planned, this was brutal, there are signs that he was hit repeatedly after he was dead as well."

Booth locked his jaw, "So you're saying we're looking for a young man. This was a crime of passion, spur of the moment. Wonder what the inspiration was to kill someone who trusts you."

Bones gripped his forearm in a comforting gesture, his arms were crossed over his chest, "I don't know Booth, but we'll find out, we always do."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Temperance Brennan said goodbye to Booth at the door to the Jeffersonian, she had assented to his plans, but still refused to tell him what her end of the bargain dealt with. He told her quite plainly that while he liked surprises, he was getting 'antsy', whatever that meant. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she noted that is was a quarter to nine. The squints would be in by then, and she would have no peace.

She returned to examining the bones, she put the tissue markers on the skull and set it aside for Angela. She had already taken a dental impression and was running it through the database. The rest of the bones were laid out carefully, Tempe had asked him a multitude of questions, ones that his bones told her the answers. He ran regularly, he had broken his ankle a few months prior to his death, but he was healthy.

Pulling herself together, Dr. Brennan secluded herself in her office. She unlocked her closet door, and rooted around before pulling out a pristine pad of paper and a small black rectangular box. She set the items on her coffee table and turned the lamp on, closing the blinds to keep others from seeing her work, Brennan laid out the pictures she had printed earlier and settled down, a pillow behind her as she sat on the floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was concentrating so hard on the paper in front of her that she jumped at the resounding knock on her door. She had been the silent room for what seemed to be only a few minutes, but was actually closer to an hour and a half. Carefully covering her work and sliding it safely between a few files on the bookcase, she stretched and opened the door. She covered her mouth as she yawned, and stared in what must have been horror at Angela, who was practically jumping up and down.

"Bren, Sweetie, tell me what happened last night. I left you messages, the polite thing to do is call me back," Angela's admonishments were muted by the fact that she couldn't stop grinning.

Tempe smoothed her shirt down and proceeded to rub her temples, "Why would I call you if I was going to see you later?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "I am the best friend, I have to know all the dirt before the rest of the lab."

"Dirt, Angela? We went to the party, we ate, and we went for pie at the diner. Oh, and Cullen mentioned that he wanted Booth and I to go undercover again."

_I was imagining the eager look on Booth's face. I had to be, he has never had anything but a professional interest in me._

Angela was waving a hand in front of her face, "Hello, anyone in there? Like I was saying, what is the case?"

Brennan shrugged, "I don't really know the details. Just something about a possible serial case, the husbands and wives were both killed in the four known cases."

Angela's eyes got wide, "You don't mean the Clementon Heights murders, do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Cullen didn't say. Jack and Zack are here, right?"

Angela was upset that her friend was acting so cavalier, but tried to hide it, "Uh, yeah, jack at his work station, I thought I heard something about the racing championships being today, I decided I would avoid them."

Brennan slid her lab coat on again and headed out of her office, "Ange, I need you to do a facial reconstruction, the skull is already set up for the Angelator. Jack," she called out, "I need you to confirm time of death for me, and the body is on the table. Zack, I'd like to observe you on a limbo case today."

Jack nodded and went to work, Zack's head shot up, "Dr. Brennan?"

Tempe looked at her file, "I might be leaving the lab for a little while, so I need to make sure you can deal with the difficult cases on your own. You'll have full control, just act like I'm not there, okay?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a long day, and by the time Tempe had reached her car she was worn out. Zack had done well, he had been nervous, but apart from a few minor mistakes that she could have made, he had made her proud. Angela had come up with a face, which she had sent to Booth, which he had compared to missing persons files and identified the body as 18 year old Samuel Met. Zack had concurred about time of death, and the case was handed off to someone else to investigate.

The drive home was exhausting, traffic was heavy, and as she got closer to home, she was weighed down by the reality of her life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whooo! Chapter one done! Yay! So, next we have Booth and Brennan dinner. I need your **requests for items to be present**. I will give credit. Hehe. Anyone want to beta this fic? It would do me a big favor! Please?

Review, and tell me what you think. This took me a long time to write. Reviews help me to write, keep that in mind.

Luv you all,

Ta!


	2. How to Play Doctor

Nex umbra inter victus

Disclaimer: I don't know Bones

A/N: This is the third in my Bones Series

A/N2: This does not follow all of S2, (Jack never proposed (have no fear, he will…eventually) and Sully never left like he did)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**How to Play Doctor**

The morning already nigh, Tempe was, as per usual, absorbed in her work. Only this work was not her usual. She was sitting hunched over her kitchen table, her face contorted into an expression of intense concentration, concentration she usually saved for those who made their way to her table.

A cup of steaming coffee sat far from her work, but still within reach; taking a sip, Brennan yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Squirming back to a comfortable position, she looked back at her work. She could dimly hear the phone ringing, but the Massive Attack CD Booth had copied for her was filling her ears. She vaguely knew the words, but was mostly humming to the tune.

The answering machine was blinking incessantly, and when Tempe finally relented and rose to check the message, her neck creaked in protest. Scrunching her shoulders up to her head, she pressed the play button.

"Hey, B-B-Bones! I went by the Jeffersonian, and I heard you took the day off, can I just take this moment to say big shock, and I need you to sign a paper, so I'll be by in ten. Oh, and I'm bringing you a sandwich, I know you forget to eat, so break out the plates, we're living like the upper middle class to which we aspire! Yea-don't even say it, I know, you didn't get it. See you soon Tempe! Message recorded at 12:35 P.M. End of new messages."

Tempe spun to look at the clock, she grimaced both at the motion and the time; she had less than four minutes until Booth was supposed to show up. Scrambling through the pain, she stashed her morning's work in her bedroom beneath her bed. Her neck still stiff, she walked carefully to the door, she flung it open and squinted as the sunlight flooded into her home.

Booth was there, leaning against the doorframe, being the macho man he was; he squinted at her, taking in her appearance, "Bones? Are you hurt? Angela didn't tell me you were hurt. What happened, what did the doctor say?"

Bones covered her laughter with a cough, "I'm fine Booth; I'm not hurt."

Booth let the concern melt off his face, "Oh, well then why are you standing like that?"

Tempe winced, "Right, I might have been sitting in the same position all morning, and now I have a really stiff neck."

Booth chuckled, shaking a sandwich at her, "Of course, can't take five minutes to stretch so you won't get hurt. Now you have to let me play doctor. Come on, are you gonna let me in?"

Bones gave him a half smile, "Define, playing doctor. Angela says she loves playing that game with Hodgins, but I don't see why, you'd think she'd have more fun playing that with Zack."

Booth's eyes widened and he scratched behind his ear lightly, "Maybe someday I'll show you how to play doctor, Bones. What I was telling you to do was to go lie down on your bed."

Brennan smiled at him, "Why?"

"You know, Bones, for once could you just do what I ask?"

She threw her arms up in the air and whimpered almost instantly, "Fine!"

Booth watched her walk towards her bedroom; he shrugged his coat off and tossed the food on the table. Following her, he couldn't help but snicker, he quickly covered it with a cough when his partner spun, albeit slowly, to stare at him.

He stood in the doorway as she lay down on her bed, he moved towards her, hovering over her, "You know, this would work a whole lot better if you would lie on your tummy."

Bones snorted as she rolled over, "Tummy, Booth?"

"Well, you just looked so cute, lying there, scared."

Booth watched her stretch out for a moment, then he toed his shoes off and climbed onto the bed beside her, he felt her muscles tense for a moment before relaxing. Starting just above her pants, he splayed his fingers across her back, applying just a bit of pressure. Slowly he moved his hands upward, stopping every few inches to pay attention to knots in her back. Once she was distracted, Booth, rather skillfully, threw one leg over her body and kneeled over her. She sighed once, but didn't notice the change in weight distribution.

When he reached the base of her neck, he gently massaged the muscles with his fingertips, making wider and wider circles. He could barely ignore the moaning that was coming from his work. When he felt the muscles relax completely, he got off the bed and gave her lower back a pat, "How's that, Bones?"

She gave a start, shrugging her shoulders to test them, she let out a deep breath, "That was, amazing. Even though you seem to lack any knowledge of kinesiology, you must have some innate ability to know how the body works, because that was perfect, and insightful."

He chuckled and gave her a hand up from the bed, "Good old Bones, always knows how to balance emotion, and squintieness."

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, what was it you needed me to sign?"

Booth looked puzzled for a moment before pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "Uh, a case file."

"You could have saved that for tomorrow."

Booth fidgeted, and pushed Bones towards the couch, he paced, "Okay, see here's the thing. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I just want to tell you my reasons first. Okay. Alright, you're smart, levelheaded, you're my partner, and I trust you. So uh, I want to ask you if you would be my…"

Bones was smiling, "Yes, Booth?"

Booth squatted in front of her as she sat on the couch, "I want you to be my medical proxy."

Brennan let out a laugh, "That's what you wanted to ask. I'm the most logical choice, so yes."

Booth leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug, "Thanks, Bones."

Tempe wrapped her arms around Booth, and tried to ignore the fact that his face was buried in the crook of her neck, "So, are we still on for tonight?"

Booth pulled back, "You betcha Bones. So, what's my surprise?"

Bones frowned and ushered Booth to the door, "Out! You'll pick me up at?"

Booth stuck his tongue out, "I'll be here at five thirty. Bye Bones."

She slammed the door behind him. _He is so annoying! But what hands._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it took so long, I got really sick, and then I had to catch up on all these papers for school. I really hate AP. Grrr.

In regards to objects, the format is kind of like a challenge, you can list some things like: Songs, food, people, jokes, phrases, actions, objects (hairbrush, stapler, Barbie band-aids…etc.), anything so long as it isn't like a request for exactly so and so to happen, and the ending to be exactly like this. I will take plot suggestions, but this is mainly my fic. Hehe.

Review please.


	3. Regression

Nex umbra inter victus

Disclaimer: I don't know Bones

A/N: This is the third in my Bones Series

A/N2: This does not follow all of S2, (Jack never proposed (have no fear, he will…eventually) and Sully never left like he did)

**Regression**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Temperance was dressed in a swirling black skirt and a crimson long sleeved shirt, her hair swept up in a clip. She tucked her purse and Booth's surprise under her arm before looking out the window. It was a fairly large rectangle wrapped in some flashy silver paper she had bought for Angela's birthday last year.

It was a few moments before 5:30 when she saw her partner's nondescript SUV pull up outside. Double checking the lock, she made her way down the stairs. About halfway down, she found herself face to face with Seeley, or rather, his chest, as her face was now level with it.

Booth pulled back and she saw his smiling face, "Hey Bones, I thought I was going to pick you up…at your door?"

Tempe returned the smile, "I just figured I would come down…I could go back up if you want."

Booth shook his head, "No, its fine, I just…never mind. Ooh, is that for me?"

Tempe slapped the hand that tried to grab it, "Not now, you're like a child."

Booth stuck his lower lip out, Brennan closed her eyes, "It won't work, Booth."

"But Parker says it works on you all the time!"

Bones just walked past him, heading towards the car, the sky was darkening more quickly than it had in the past few days, and Booth was more like a shadow than a man in this light. He caught up to her at the car and opened the door, helping her up. When he slid into his seat, he turned the radio down, and smiled brightly at her.

Traffic was light, and when they reached his home, a light mist was falling, Booth ushered her inside. She immediately began to warm up, the heat was on, and the house was flooded in warm light. If she wasn't a sensible person, she would say that it was romantic…but she was a sensible person.

"Alright, you sit here, and I will go finish diner," Booth pushed her towards the couch.

Tempe sat down and frowned, "So I'm just supposed to sit here? For how long?"

Booth rolled his eyes and picked up the remote, "Not 'just sit', listen to music, have a conversation…you see what I'm getting at."

She looked at him a little blankly, "Mmm, no, not really."

Booth bit back his laughter and clasped his hands under his chin, "Okay, I'll start; see if you can catch up. How was your day?"

Tempe attempted to keep the puzzled look off her face but was failing, "Fine, I guess. I took the day off."

Booth had walked in to the kitchen and was moving about, Bren couldn't get a good look at what he was doing, "That is monumental!"

Bones scowled, "I take time off all the time!"

He scoffed at that and gave her an incredulous smile, "Of course, I forgot that time you went down to New Orleans. Oh, wait, you went to identify bodies…you want to know what we are doing for our New Years resolution?"

Bones just stared at him, "We have a resolution?"

He said with a charm smile, "We do. We are going on a vacation, somewhere without bodies, or bad guys, or squints."

Temperance rose from her seat and moved over to the counter, settling on the bar seat she looked at her partner and friend, "I thought _I_ was a squint."

Booth looked up from the carrot he was chopping, "No, you're, well…you're Bones," he finished matter-of-factly.

She snorted, "So when are we leaving for this 'Partner Bonding Ritual'?"

Booth glanced up, "Thursday morning, eight sharp, and we'll be home on Monday by noon."

Brennan nodded her head and took the piece of carrot Booth offered her, "Do you have like, a list of what I need to bring?"

Booth was setting things on the table, and he paused, "No, but I can probably come up with one. Oh, and I know you probably don't want to, but when I told Parker you were coming with, he got really excited andaskedifyouwouldsleepoverWednesday."

Tempe's mouth was open, "What?"

Booth looked down and took a deep breath, "Parker wanted to know if you would sleep over Wednesday. I told him you probably couldn't but I would ask so no pressure."

Bones shifted in her seat, "I'm not busy, and if you don't mind, I mean for a four-year-old he exhibits amazing logic capabilities. Since you're driving, if I was already here, it would be more economical."

Booth cleared his throat, "I'm not so sure about that reasoning, I just think he likes you. He always talks about you, and he actually asked if you would come to parent teacher night this year at his pre-school. Next thing you know he'll be calling you Mommy Bones," Tempe was shell shocked, and it showed, "I'm kidding Bones. Are you okay? Do I need to do mouth to mouth?"

"Wha-! No, Booth."

Booth just quirked an eyebrow at her, "Ready to eat?"

She nodded and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her, sitting down across from her, he looked at her expectantly. Tempe took a bite of the chicken and smiled, it was good, not that she had been expecting it to be bad.

"So?"

She smiled again, "You're probably better at cooking than me."

His face broke out into a full out grin, "Really?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Booth looked out the window, "It's really coming down out there."

Tempe rolled her eyes, "Its just a little rain, Booth."

Booth laughed, "Did you see the news, and the streets are flooded."

"Oh. Well what am I supposed to do?"

Booth shook his head, it was hours after dinner, and neither had realized that the light shower had turned into a full out thunderstorm, complete with tree limbs breaking free.

"You're staying here tonight. Besides, you couldn't leave yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"I still haven't opened my present!"

Bones laughed and motioned for him to go ahead, Booth picked up the parcel and dropped back onto the couch next to her. Swiftly unwrapping it he found himself looking into his sons eyes, his little boy smiling back at him, the innocence shining brightly in his eyes. He was silent.

"Temperance, this is. Did Angela do this?"

She shook her head, "No, remember I promised _I_ would make you something."

He looked at her, his brow scrunching up, "You never told me you could draw."

"How did you think I met Angela? I met her in a drawing class and we started talking, and soon enough she was working with the Jeffersonian."

He put the framed drawing down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Temperance, "I love it."

When he pulled away there was an awkward silence, "So, uh I guess I'll sleep on the couch?"

Booth shook his head, "The couch is crap. No, you'll sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in Parker's."

Bones frowned, "You shouldn't let me put you out, and it is your room."

"Bones, it's late, we're both tired, and we both have work tomorrow. So just come with me."

Bones sighed as her partner dragged her up out of her seat. He led her down the hallway and into his bedroom, opening a drawer in the dresser he rooted around for a moment before producing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Placing them in her arms he grinned, "Wear my pajamas, and sleep in my bed."

The doctor raised her eyebrow at the phrasing, he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Fine, and if I'm wearing your pajamas, what are you going to wear?"

Booth held up a gray wife beater and another pair of sweatpants, she frowned, "You win."

Seeley grinned and pointed to the adjoining bathroom, "Go. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Princess."

She turned to follow directions but stopped and impulsively turned and hugged the man, "Thank you Seeley, for everything."

Booth just stood there. He shook his head when he heard the bathroom door close and retreated to his son's room. Knowing she was just down the hall, in his room, wearing his clothes, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep soundly tonight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, I know you all probably want to skin me for taking so long, but, I was stuck, I couldn't get the timeline set down, and now that I have mostly done that, I finished this chapter, and I made this one extra long, just for you all. Please add any suggestions etcetera, and remember to tell me requests!

Oh, and all of your suggestions went into the making of this chapter, if yours didn't show in some way shape or form, it probably will in the future…

So ta for now!


End file.
